


Emergency

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aro gets a phone call from an unknown number.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered how Aro would react with Peter in the hospital.

Aro's cellphone rang just as he was preparing to leave to meet Peter at his apartment. He picked it up, but the number flashing across the screen wasn't Peter's. 

"Hello?" He asked as he answered. 

"Is this Aro Volturi?" A man's voice asked. 

"Yes," Aro said hesitantly. "Who is this?" 

"I'm Dr. Robert Rooney," the man said. "You're listed as the emergency contact Peter Vincent?" 

Fear flashed through Aro. "Is he alright?" 

"He's been in a car accident," Dr. Rooney said. "He's here at St. Paul Memorial Hospital. He's about to head into surgery." 

"I'm on my way," Aro said, and hung up.

He quickly left his building and caught a cab to the hospital, all sorts of scenarios running through his mind. How badly was Peter injured? Was there permanent damage? The cab jerked to a stop in front of the hospital, jolting Aro out of his thoughts. He hastily paid the driver and dashed through the glass doors into the neatly furnished lobby. 

"Can I help you, sir?" A receptionist with curly hair asked. 

"I'm looking for Peter Vincent," Aro said. "Is he here?" 

"Yes," she replied. "But he just went into surgery. If you wait here, the doctor will come and get you once it's done." 

"Very well," Aro said. He felt anger and impatience coursing through him, but knew that he needed to control his temper if he wanted to see Peter. 

He sat down for a brief moment but couldn't keep still. He began to pace the lobby, running his hands through his hair, fiddling with his clothes, checking the clock on the wall. Finally, after what felt like forever, a doctor still dressed in medical scrubs came into the lobby and walked up to Aro. 

"Are you Aro?' He asked. His voice was the same as the man on the phone. 

"Yes," Aro answered impatiently. "Is Peter alright? What happened?" 

"He's going to be fine," Dr. Rooney said. "He has some broken ribs, a mild concussion, a fractured wrist, some other cuts and bruises. We'll keep him here for a few days for observation." 

"Can I see him?" Aro asked. "Please?" 

"He's sleeping right now from the medicine, but yes, you can see him. Follow me." 

He led Aro through a long hallway that smelled like antiseptic and air freshener. He stopped outside a door marked 106. It was slightly ajar, so Aro pushed it open further and stepped inside. The room was small, separated down the middle by a curtain. One side was empty, so Aro moved around to the other side, and froze in his tracks. 

Peter laid in a bed, hooked up to a monitor and an IV feeding some sort of fluid into his arm. His left wrist was wrapped in a cast, and some smaller cuts showed around his face. Aro stepped closer, taking Peter's good hand in his and stroking his face. The doctor lingered for a moment before quietly leaving the room.

"I'm here, Peter," Aro whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere." He kissed Peter's forehead. "You just have to wake up, my love. Please." 

He sat down in a chair beside Peter's bed, interlacing their fingers. He watched the monitor Peter was hooked up to, measuring his blood pressure, heartbeat, his temperature. The only sounds in the room were the beeping of the monitor, the ticking of a clock on the wall, and Peter's breathing, slow and steady. 

As the hours past without Peter waking up, Aro began to grow worried. He was tempted to leave and go find that Dr. Rooney or at least a nurse, but also didn't want to leave Peter alone. He pressed his lips to Peter's bruised knuckles. 

"Please wake up, Peter," he whispered, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. "Please wake up. Show me those big brown eyes I love so much." 

Another hour passed. Aro was concerned and stood up to leave, but as he did he felt something. He looked down at his and Peter's hands, still interlocked. As he watched, Peter's hand squeezed his, gently, but enough that Aro felt it. 

"Peter?" Aro said. "I'm here, my love." 

Finally, he watched as Peter shook his head slightly, before his eyes opened-those perfect brown orbs that Aro loved to get lost in. He blinked a few times before he settled his gaze on Aro. 

""You're here," he whispered. 

"Of course I'm here." Aro felt tears streaming down his face. He kissed Peter's forehead. "I love you so much." 

Peter squeezed his hand again. Aro smiled and squeezed back.


	2. Discharged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is finally discharged from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an idea of Peter having a stuffed animal. How could I not make it a bat?

"We'll give him some medicine to take for the pain," Dr. Rooney told Aro. "He'll need to abstain from strenuous activities for eight weeks until his wrist heals and we remove the cast. He can apply ice to his ribs, but don't bind them with anything. He might complain about pain when he breathes, but he needs to breathe deeply to prevent pneumonia."

"Thank you, Dr. Rooney," Aro said. "What time will he be discharged?" 

"This afternoon at two o' clock," Dr. Rooney answered. "You'll need to fill out his paperwork. " 

"Thank you," Aro said, and the doctor nodded and swept off down the hallway. 

It had been four days since Peter's car accident, and four days since Aro had left the hospital. He refused to leave Peter's bedside unless someone was with him. Charley and Amy came by often, bringing flowers and clothes for Aro to change into. Aro had also spoken to the police about the car accident. They told him that the driver that had crashed into Peter had been intoxicated and lost control his vehicle. He'd been arrested a day after the accident. 

Aro forced down the flicker of anger he felt at the thought of that reckless idiot. He steeled himself before walking back into Peter's room. Vases of flowers from Amy and Charley and Aro's brothers stood on the table next to Peter's bed, along with a plush bat Amy had bought in the gift shop just as a joke. Peter was sitting up in bed, scrolling through his phone with one hand. His left was still covered in a cast and bound with a sling. He looked up as Aro walked into the room.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked, putting his phone down. 

"You'll be discharged this afternoon at two," Aro told him. "He told me you'll need to abstain from activities until your wrist heals and they remove the cast. He's also going to give you some medicine for the pain." 

"What about my ribs?" Peter asked. 

"Those will heal on there own, albeit slowly," Aro said. "He says you can put ice on them to help the pain. And your breathing will hurt until they heal." 

"Fine," Peter grumbled. "As long as I'm getting out of here." 

Aro smiled and glanced down at Peter's cast. It was covered in signatures from Charley and Amy. Aro himself had simply drawn a heart. He reached out and took Peter's good hand in his. 

"How are you?" He asked. "Mentally?" 

Peter snorted. "Are you asking if I'm traumatized?" 

Aro didn't answer. He traced the heart on Peter's cast. Peter sighed and leaned forward slightly to kiss Aro on the lips. 

"It was just a car accident," he told the vampire. "And it wasn't even that bad." 

"Not that bad?" Aro frowned. 

"I've been through worse, Aro," Peter said. "Remember I'm a hunter. If a horde of vampires can't keep me down, a car wreck certainly won't." 

Aro huffed a small laugh as a nurse came in with a clipboard. Aro took it and began to fill out the paperwork while the nurse unhooked Peter from his IV.  
Fifteen minutes later, Peter, now dressed in some ripped jeans, boots, and a T-shirt, was in a wheelchair being escorted out of the hospital. Aro walked patiently beside him as they went outside to the waiting car Aro had pulled around earlier. 

"Finally," Peter said as he lifted himself out of the wheelchair. He hissed slightly from the pain in his ribs. 

Aro rushed to open the door and help Peter into the car. The nurse nodded to them and walked back into the hospital, taking the wheelchair with her. 

"Are you ready, dear?" Aro asked once Peter had settled into the passenger seat, plush bat in his lap. 

"More than ready," Peter answered. "Let's get the hell out of here." 

Aro chuckled before starting up the car and driving away from the hospital to Peter's apartment. As they drove, Aro noticed that Peter had tensed. His head rested on the window, and his good hand stroked the wings of the bat in his lap. Aro made to sure to drive slowly and calmly, keeping an eye on his lover. 

Ten minutes later, they were back in Peter's familiar penthouse, and both of them finally relaxed. 

"It's good to be home," Peter said, sitting down on the couch. 

"Indeed it is," Aro said. He rummaged through the bag that held some of his old clothes and removed the meds the doctor had given them. 

"Here," he told Peter, handing him one of the pills. "The doctor said you should take one once we got home. I'll get you some water." 

"I should've known that this would cause you to go mother hen on me," Peter griped. 

A fond smile pulled at Aro's lips as he got Peter a glass of water. Peter took the pill and drained the water. Aro put both his and Peter's old clothes into the washing machine, and by the time he came back into the living room, Peter was stretched out on his back on the couch, asleep, hugging the plush bat tight to his chest. 

"Oh, Peter," Aro said, supressing a laugh as he took out his phone and quietly took a picture. 

He took a blanket off Peter's bed and tucked his lover in before settling down next to him and stroking his hair, feeling at peace for the first time in four days.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recovers from the accident under Aro's watchful eye and realizes just how much Aro cares for him.

Peter woke the next morning with stiffness in his newly healed wrist. After eight weeks of being in a cast and having Aro wrap it so he could take a shower, he'd finally gone back to the hospital to have the bloody thing taken off. The doctor had told him that he would have stiffness even after the fracture healed. His ribs still ached, but they were no longer broken. He looked around for Aro, but the vampire wasn't in the room. The plush bat that Amy had given him in the hospital sat on the pillow. 

"Aro?" Peter asked groggily, wiping sleep out of his eyes. 

"Good morning, my dear," Aro said, appearing in the doorway. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah," Peter said, cracking his joints. "It's a lot easier to sleep without that bloody cast." 

Aro chuckled. He had a dish towel on his shoulder, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up slightly. He'd been practically living with Peter since the accident. He did the chores that Peter himself couldn't with a cast, gave him his medicine, fed him, held him while he slept. It was all so....domestic. 

"Do you need anything?" Aro asked. 

"No," Peter said. "But I do want you to come over here for a second." 

Aro walked further into the room and joined Peter on the bed. Peter shifted around so that he could look into the vampire's crimson eyes, watching him closely. 

"Thank you," he told the vampire. "For everything you've done and have been doing since the accident. I've never had anyone to take me care of me like that, not since my parents anyway." 

"I care about you, Peter," Aro said softly. "It frightened me when I first got that call saying you were in the hospital. I didn't know you'd made me your emergency contact." 

"Of course I did," Peter said with a laugh. "You hover around me all the time. Who else would make a good emergency contact for me?" 

Aro laughed before pulling Peter into a kiss. Peter made a pleased sound as he settled into Aro's lap. 

"You know, I think I might be okay for some strenuous activity," Peter said between kisses.

"How strenuous?" Aro asked with a smirk. 

"Let's find out," Peter said, pushing Aro on to his back and kissing him deeply. The stuffed bat fell off the mattress as Peter and Aro lost themselves in each other, kissing, moaning, finally able to be intimate after eight weeks.


End file.
